pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB006: Get Up Again, Bayleef
is the 6th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold braces himself for the battle against Bugsy, a friend, who is also a Gym Leader. Since Bugsy knows about Gold's strategies, Gold makes an unexpected move by using one of formerly Black's Pokémon, Bayleef, all to cheer it up from the despair. Chapter Plot Gold contacted Professor Elm, who asks about the stolen Chikorita. Gold explains the Chikorita evolved into a Bayleef, and Black abandoned it. He came to the Pokémon Center with Bayleef, who is still depressed, even as Gold's Pokémon try to cheer it up. He notes it is still emotionally hurt after Black said it didn't need Bayleef anymore. Gold states they should look after Bayleef, and the professor believes Gold could cheer it up. Elm is nevertheless amazed by Black, seeing within a short period of time, he managed to evolve his Bayleef. Gold is still displeased, considering Bayleef saved Black, who abandoned it. Elm asks where Gold is, anyway, and is told he is at Azalea Town, filled with Slowpoke. Elm notes Gold will have another Gym Battle, and warns him Bugsy, the Gym Leader, loves his research. While Gold cheers, Elm warns him to be careful. Bugsy comes in, asking for a bit of Gold's time. Gold turns to Bugsy, realizing he has the same name as the Gym Leader. Bugsy points out Gold discovered his identity as the Gym Leader, shocking Gold. Bugsy admits even if he wanted to research the ruins, he didn't mean to deceive Gold, for he intends on leaving the Gym after becoming a researcher. Gold understands, but admits it is hard to fight his friend. Bugsy laughs, thinking it is true, but points out if Gold thinks like that, he won't win this battle. Bugsy admits not only does he know which Pokémon Gold will use, but has also studied his battle style, declaring Gold may not win this battle and should just continue on to the next town. Gold is displeased, swearing he is a great trainer. However, he realizes all his previous victories were based on his friendships with Pokémon. Bugsy claims that proves Gold will lose, but Gold promises he will earn the victory. Bugsy states that's not possible, thinking Gold has even less than 1% of chance to win. He humiliates Gold, claiming even if he could win, Bugsy wouldn't like to hurt Gold's Pokémon. Gold is humiliated, yelling Bugsy is no longer a friend of his. Bugsy is surprised and leaves, stating he will wait at the Gym. Outside, Gold starts thinking which Pokémon to use, thinking he should predict Bugsy's moves. While his Pokémon play around, Gold thinks of using Pidgey, but is certain Bugsy would be prepared against it. He knows Pikachu disobeys him and Elekid is still at a low level. Suddenly, a Slowpoke comes to Gold, calming him down when he sees its face. Looking at Bayleef, Gold has an idea. Later, Gold arrives to Azalea City's Gym, where Bugsy awaits him. Gold claims the word "challenge" cannot be taken lightly for a trainer. Inside, Bugsy explains they will fight with only one Pokémon. Bugsy sends a Scyther, impressing Gold, who sends Bayleef. Bugsy thinks Gold is trying to be funny, but realizes he did say he didn't wish to hurt Gold's Pokémon, hence why he is using Black's Pokémon. Bugsy realizes he misjudged Gold, who tells Bayleef it will be okay in this fight. Scyther goes to attack Bayleef, whose Reflect protects it. To retaliate, Bayleef uses Razor Leaf. Scyther evades the attack, as Bugsy notes Gold dares to attack his Scyther. Scyther makes another attack, slightly piercing Bayleef's defense. Gold notices Scyther's attack power has increased a bit. Scyther makes another attack, which strikes Bayleef, knocking it down. Bugsy orders Gold to give up, considering Scyther, who went under special training, is at a type advantage over Bayleef. Bugsy asks Gold not to be a reckless trainer, to see Bayleef severely injured. Gold hesitates, but orders Bayleef to stand up, since it didn't lose yet. Bugsy is shocked, thinking Bayleef could get killed in this battle, and Gold has no chance of winning. Gold becomes upset, but calms down, admitting he saw Slowpoke's face that soothed him down. Gold shouts he wishes that this battle will regain Bayleef's confidence. Gold asks for Bayleef's attention, who sees Gold bitten in the butt by Totodile. Gold claims he can feel Bayleef's pain. This makes Bayleef smile for a bit, while Bugsy is surprised, seeing Gold is a foolish trainer to do that. Gold and his Pokémon encourage Bayleef to continue, noting it is a strong Pokémon the first time Gold saw it. Bayleef stands up, shocking Bugsy, who does not want to back down. His Scyther goes to attack, but Gold lets Bayleef do anything it wants, to share the suffering. Bayleef starts glowing, as it uses Synthesis to restore its health. Bayleef uses Vine Whip, binding Scyther and swinging it around and toppling it onto the floor. Scyther is knocked out, and Bayleef jumps to use Stomp. However, Gold stops it, claiming there is no need to go any further. With Scyther defeated, Gold and Bayleef win the battle. Bugsy thanks Gold, seeing a battle is much more than executing moves. Bugsy passes the Hive Badge to Gold, who cheers with his Pokémon. Gold also wishes for Bayleef to use Synthesis on his hurt butt, but Bayleef can't use it on a human. While the group cheers, the Slowpoke around town have disappeared. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters